


3am

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: A 3am fire drill drives Kaito, equipped with a warm blanket, out of his dorm room. When he sees a girl shivering in the cold, he just has to share the warmth.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [criischan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criischan/gifts).



Kaito is no stranger to staying up late at night, especially during the last week of the Winter term at university. Whilst he’s finished all of his assignments, and essentially has nothing left to do except wait to go back to his grandparents’ house for Christmas once the roads are clear enough to drive, he’s got himself stuck in the pattern of pulling all nighters and sleeping through the day. So, when 3am rolls around for the third time this week, he’s nowhere near tired.

Instead, he’s flicking through the cheesy Christmas movies selection on Netflix, hoping that watching something that he’s seen hundreds of times will lull him into a familiarity that will then take him onwards and into sleep. Nothing seems to be working, though; not the hot chocolate he drank an hour earlier, or the warm blanket, or the movies.

He’s still awake when the fire alarm goes off in their whole dorm at twenty seven minutes past three in the goddamn morning. Being awake enough to understand what’s going on, he puts on some warm slippers and a dressing gown over his shirt and shorts, and then, as a last minute thought, he grabs a big thick blanket and wraps it around himself. Making sure to grab his room key on the way out, he leaves his dorm.

Trudging down the stairs to stand outside whilst the building security sort out the cause of the alarm and determine whether it’s safe to go back inside, Kaito sighs. He knows it’ll be, literally, a false alarm. The system is shit, and with cold weather doing the rounds right now, he suspects that some of the wires will have frozen over or something; not that he really knows anything about fire alarms or how they work, but it’s an educated guess.

When he gets outside, he realises that he can’t see anything. Thankfully, when he reaches up to his shirt, he feels his glasses folded over on themselves against the fabric, and he gives them a quick wipe before putting them on.

Everyone standing outside looks like they just got woken up, and nobody looks happy about it. People are in pyjamas, wearing mismatched shoes, and he can’t help but hold in a laugh at the sight of them all. Still, it’s not like any of them are having a _really_ hard time, because most people are standing in groups of friends, and the ones who aren’t seem to be content enough to be on their phones, likely updating their Twitter feeds about the bullshit 3am fire alarm in Hope’s Peak dorm.

But then there’s one girl. Kaito’s seen her walking up the stairs a few times, and his only deduction from this is that she must live on the top floor, since she always keeps walking after he enters the door to his floor, and he’s on the second-to-top one. She doesn’t have her phone out, and she looks freezing cold - she’s only wearing a long shirt and shorts, and she seems to be trying to cover most of her body with her long, thick, dark hair. Her hair which, Kaito thinks, and would be too embarrassed to admit out loud, is beautiful.

He walks over to her, taking his blanket off his shoulders and extending an arm to her, offering it.

“What?”

“Have this,” he replies.

“I don’t need it.”

“If you’re standing out here in the freezing cold in pyjamas and you _don’t_ need a blanket, there’s something _seriously_ wrong with you.”

“I don’t need your charity, I mean.”

“Fine, whatever. But it’s a big blanket.”

“It does look comfy.”

“It is. Here, feel it,” Kaito holds out a section of the blanket, wrapped around his hand, and she gently places her hand over it, running her fingers in smooth waves through the fabric, creating little ripples.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

“You _sure_ you don’t want it?”

“Oh, go on. Whilst you’re offering. But won’t _you_ be cold?”

“Me? Nah. I’ve got nerves of steel, me. Besides, I’ve got a dressing gown, which, if my maths is correct, is one more dressing gown than you’re wearing.”

“Alright,” she takes the blanket and wraps it around herself, “thank you.”

He notices that she uses most of the blanket to strategically cover her legs from his view, instead of wrapping it around her shoulders like most people would do initially. Maybe there’s something she’s hiding from him? But it’s not like he has a _right_ to know - he knows that giving someone a blanket during a fire alarm drill at 3am doesn’t automatically give you a pass into the intimate secrets of their life.

But she was right. It _is_ colder than he expected without the blanket, and he tries to tone down his shivering so that it won’t be noticeable, but this girl has perceptive eyes. Instead of berating him for lying, or handing the blanket back, she opens it up with one of her arms and nods her head, motioning for him to join her inside.

“Like you said,” she says, “it’s a big blanket.”

“Thanks,” he replies, “I’m Kaito, by the way.”

“Maki. Floor 6.”

“Floor 5. I guess that alarm knocked out the whole building.”

“Yeah. It sucks. I doubt I’m gonna get back to sleep now.”

“Me neither,” he says, “although to tell you the truth, I wasn’t even asleep to begin with.”

“Don’t tell me,” she gives him a sarcastic look, “you were making post-midnight pasta and _you’re_ the one who set the fire alarm off?”

“What, no! I was in my room, actually.”

“Fair enough. I wouldn’t tell security even if you _were_ the guy who did it. I’d get nothing from it.”

“Nice philosophy.”

“So, why were you awake?”

“Fucked my sleeping schedule by pulling all nighters in the library to finish all my essays. If you can’t get back to sleep, you’re welcome in my room. I have hot chocolate and Netflix.”

“Are you…are you _literally_ inviting me to Netflix and chill?” Maki laughs.

“Well, when you put it that way…but I’m a gentleman. My intentions are honest.”

“So…you got _Jingle All The Way_ on Netflix?”

“Absolutely.”

“You’re on, Kaito. As long as this blanket joins us.”

“Oh, of course. It’s not a Christmas movie night without it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Criis! Thank you for all the inspiration you've given me this year!


End file.
